What You Didn't See In ROTJ
by KungFu Jedi
Summary: This is based off of a Spur-of-the-moment stories. Moff Jerjerrod thinks he's got it all. Luke knows better. So does Darth Vader. Oneshot. You won't see this in the deleted scenes.


What you didn't see in ROTJ

_A Star Wars fanfic  
_

_General/ Humor Darth V. / Luke S. Chapters -2_

**Okay, a few things before you read. This was inspired by another story I read where Luke is interrogated by Moff Jerjerrod in between when he talks to Vader and leaving Endor. (I mean, when they finish talking, its dark, and then when the shuttle takes off, its morning. Great writing time here guys.) **

**Anyway, I can't remember the author or the name of the story but I just wanted to let you know the plot (or at least the beginning), isn't mine. **

**I turned it into a humor and added my own stuff. If I had directed ROTJ, I wouldn't have added this scene in the movie, but I definitely would have put it in the bonus features deleted scenes. ROTJ deleted scene. Enjoy!**

**-KungFu Jedi **

_Italics, _are thoughts.

'_Italics with one apostrophe are mind communication,'_

Luke Skywalker sighed to himself as the Turbo lift came to an abrupt stop. He automatically began walking with the troopers, oblivious to the people and surroundings. The conversation had not gone as planned, but there was still hope.

There was _always _hope.

Even now, he could feel his father's hesitation, his irritation, his frustration, his sorrow, his pain… that one was new. There was pain. Pain at…pain for…but the boy could not quite put his finger on it. He was led into a cell and stood there his thoughts elsewhere.

Moff Jerjerrod watched as two troopers escorted what he assumed to be a rebel, into a cell. He stopped and looked around and did a double-take. Was that _Skywalker?_ That damned rebel who had caused more trouble for The Emperor and Lord Vader than a hundred other rebels combined? The one Lord Vader had spent endless months, Years searching for?

He looked again.

It most certainly was.

Funny, he'd expected someone with such a reputation to be… older. This boy didn't look like he was a day over 20. He knew that the Emperor wanted the boy for his own dark purposes, he'd heard rumors enough. They only left him to wonder but… surely the Emperor would reward him if he brought the boy before him now. The bounty on his head was enough to make any man lick his lips at the very thought.

Yes, that would certainly make his day

_And get out of that dog, Lord Vader's boots for once. _

He turned to go into the cell holding his young prisoner.

Briefly, he wondered how such a man had been captured. He would have to ask later. He was sure it had been interesting.

Yes, it couldn't have been a better situation.

Luke couldn't help but give an inward sigh again. He felt the man outside his cell. Felt his glee, his arrogance, his contempt… But he also saw beyond that.

His hatred for Vader, his cowardliness, his thoughts on how the emperor would reward him when he brought the boy in this cell to him now…and then felt him briefly wonder at the dilemma of the boy's capture, then the thought disappeared, replaced by contempt. At how he had succeeded where Lord Vader did not.

Luke chuckled to himself.

_If only you knew._

Luke also had a very good idea what the man would say. Best not to fight, but he also couldn't let this arrogant Moff take him now... he pushed the thought from his mind, knowing Vader wouldn't allow that. Still, it never hurt to be prepared.

Slightly confused at how he should handle the situation, he opened his mind more clearly and searched for the familiar dark aura of his father's presence in the back of his mind. He didn't call him, but it would be nice to have it there, just in case this guy overstepped his authority.

The Moff walked in and didn't miss a beat.

"Well, well. Never thought I'd see the day," he said with an identifiable air.

_Me neither_._ You'll swish you didn't though_, thought Luke, as a sudden premonition clipped his mind.

When Luke didn't answer, he continued gleefully.

"Skywalker. The Emperor is going to thank me for this."

"I was given the impression that I was under Lord Vader's escort," Luke said carefully.

"Hardly," he sneered. "I 'm sure Lord Vader wouldn't mind if I did this extra favor for him,"

"You seem very certain," Luke replied calmly, well aware by this time of the man's ignorance.

"Certain?" he snorted, "His incompetence shall be noted to the Emperor after he receives you. Which he will," he finished confidently.

"You speak very freely in Lord Vader's absence," Luke noted, a hint of curiosity in his voice that was meant for the Moff.

"I am under the Emperor's commission, not Lord Vader's. I think you shall find him a most entertaining host," he said with a rather smirkish expression on his face. He has been most gracious,"

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long," murmured Luke.

A resounding slap echoed through the cell.

"You Rebel Scum!" the Moff exclaimed angrily. "You dare question me!"

Despite being struck, the boy remained calm, which quite infuriated the Moff.

In fact, Luke was quite still. His eyes had a faraway look and the Moff looked at him curiously despite his anger.

However, he seemed to snap out of it and looked the Moff directly in the eyes.

"I must say I'm less than impressed. How come it's always 'Rebel scum'?" he asked rhetorically. "At least Lord Vader's more creative,"

The Moff gave him a dazed look, and then a rage came over his eyes.

Darth Vader stood in the turbolift when he felt a familiar presence tickle his conscious. His son didn't call him, but he saw a vision in his head and felt rather light-headed. He realized then that he was seeing wherever Luke was. The vision cleared and he was able to make out the inside of a cell. Slightly confused, he wondered where Luke was going with this. The vision shifted and he saw a familiar face in the door. He stiffened as he identified it.

_Jerjerrod_,he thought. That man was impossible. 20 minutes and his son was already headed for trouble. In fact, wherever that man went there was trouble. Vader sighed as Luke transferred the Moff's thoughts to him. The Moff was annoying. Very annoying. He should have killed him first off. He would have, too, if the emperor had not demanded that he be kept alive. He felt his anger built up as he listened to the following conversation in his head.

_How dare he! That ignorant, arrogant, incompetent Fool!_

He was impressed at his son's calmness and resolve, despite the fact that both of them knew the Moff's threats were to be rendered useless in less than 5 minutes. He began imagining all the effective ways to kill him and decided that simply choking the man to humiliation and then death after he revealed their little surprise.

He felt his son's thoughts interrupt his musings.

'_Who is this?'_

'_That,'_ he said with some contempt, _'is Moff Jejerrod_. _ Sorry. I would have killed him a Very Long time ago if not for the Emperors insistence that this incompetent fool stay.' _

'_Lord Jerkerod. I'm surprise he's lasted this long,'_

Vader smiled as he realized Luke had accidently voiced the last half of that thought out loud. However, his amusement was short lived when he felt his face begin to sting. Or rather, Luke's face.

_That bastard! How dare he! Doesn't he know that's only a transfer cell!?_

He was going to enjoy snapping that fool's neck. A sudden tingling up his spine jerked his mind to that fact. Why was he getting overprotective all of a sudden? It wasn't like being slapped was life threatening… but _still_, he was going to enjoy Jerjerodds death. It had been a long time in coming.

'_Father, wait,' _came his son's voice. _'We don't have to kill him. I'll follow with the Emperor on this. Just once,'_ he said.

_We?_

Was he mistaken or was that… did he detect mischief in that voice? Curious, he answered dryly, '_What do you have mind?'_

'_Well, I'm sure you've killed more admirable men than this. I just think if you walked in, death is what he would expect,'_

At this, Vader really perked up, as he began to pick up on Luke's train of thought.

'_So what wouldn't he expect?' _he asked wryly. The presence in his mind was silent for a minute. Then an image began to fill his mind. It didn't end with Jerjerodd dead but…

Vader smiled slyly. He was going to enjoy this a lot more than snapping the man's pitiful neck. He was sure Luke would too.

Vader rounded a corner and passed a room full of interrogation devices. Stopping suddenly, he gave a quick look around then reached out and a small object flew into his hand. Strangely, it wasn't something one would have thought he'd pick, considering all the different things in that room.

He turned and continued his way to the cell where his son was held.

Jerjerrd's fist flew out and caught Luke squarely in the jaw. The boy stumbled back a few steps, but didn't fall over. Instead, a sly grin spread onto his face. Jerjerrod cocked his head, his curiosity overstepping his rage. It was a good thing too. Luke looked beyond him at the cell door and couple seconds later it hissed open, revealing Darth Vader. Jerjerrod whipped around and stared.

_No, no. He couldn't have known,_ he thought, as he looked back at the boy.

"Ahh, my lord, this prisoner has been—"

"—given under my authority." The Dark Lord finished calmly.

Jerjerrod gulped. He hated when Lord Vader talked calmly. It meant he was mad. Or so Jerjerrod had been told. However he was under the protection of the emperor and decided to use it to his advantage.

"The Emperor—"

"—has demanded that I escort this prisoner to the Death Star," he finished again calmly.

"You were not informed?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Jerjerrod noticed Skywalker calmly get up and start walking toward Vader, who was still blocking the doorway.

"Ahh, my Lord, the prisoner—"

"—is fine,"

Jerjerrod swallowed nervously as Vader moved toward him and the door hissed shut. Without moving his head, he cast a quick glance at Skywalker, who was slowly circling behind him.

Something was definitely off and he knew it. Vader moved closer to him and Jerjerrod moved back a few steps.

"You are aware of course, Admiral, that this is a holding transfer and not an interrogation ward." He continued with the same deadly calm voice,"

"Y-yes, of course my Lord," …_what in hell? What is he doing?!_

"I-I would leave you to the prisoner," he said, growing very nervous. He noticed that Skywalker was out of his line of sight. He shifted nervously as if to walk away and suddenly Vader spoke, startling him.

"You would leave me to the prisoner? Don't you mean the Prisoner would be left to me?"

Before Jerjerrod could answer him, something came over his neck and he realized that Skywalker had brought his bound hands over his head. Jerjerrod struggled and the hold tightened. Thinking the prisoner had attacked him and wondering why in hell Vader would allow such a thing while he was in the cell, he tried to implore Vader.

"My lord! He-he—!"

Luke smiled and threw his bound hands over the Moff's head, pinning his neck to his wrists, effectively cutting off his words. He brought Jejerrod back a few steps until he was barely touching the back wall giving himself enough room to hold the struggling man. He wrapped one of his ankles around both of Jerjerrod's and watched as Vader came forward.

Vader made a small movement with his hands and Jerjerrod's arms stopped flailing and stiffened as he held them to the wall with the force. He watched in blind astonishment as Vader's hand moved back toward his belt and closed his eyes tight, waiting for the lightsaber.

When it didn't happen, he barely opened his eyes and saw Vader take out a small circular device; it was his cable. _What…?_

And then, in a flash, he saw it all. Vader and the Prisoner were toying with him. _They wouldn't dare- _he thought as Vader started unwinding the cable.

"You wouldn't dare!" he gasped, still struggling against Skywalker's tight hold against his neck and the invisible force that seemed to have his arms pinned the wall behind him.

"You dared, Jerjerrod, when you assumed the Emperor would grant amnesty to a blind idiot like you," Vader said as he finished unwinding the cable.

He grabbed Jejerrod's arms and tied them several times, then crossed-tied the cable across his chest a few more times.

"NOO!!! You Can't DO this!!! I'm the MMMFFFF!!" The *moff* was cut short by Skywalker clapping his hands over Jerjerrod's mouth to stop the screaming.

"Good grief," Luke said to his father. He shifted his grip so Vader could finish.

"You'd think we were torturing him or something,"

He could almost feel Vader's smile at that and then heaved his arms around Jerjerrod's bound chest as Vader Force-lifted Jerjerrod's legs up and tied his feet together with the same cable that was attached to the unfortunate Moff's chest. Unfortunately, this movement left Jerjerrod's mouth free.

"You Bastards!! YOU! The Emperor will hear of This!!! You imbelic—NOOO!! AHHHmmmff-!!

"Aw, Gee, I don't see him. Do you?" Luke asked Vader, clamping his hand over Jejerrod's mouth again.

"I've Killed things that didn't complain this much!" Vader interjected as he finished binding the Moff's legs. He wrenched off Jerjerrod's cap and the wide-eyed Moff watched as Vader ripped the cloth off the outside and began folding it.

Luke watched him curiously and then he grinned and released his clamp on the Moff's mouth. He began screaming again but then stopped as Vader shoved the folded olive-green cloth into Jerjerrod's mouth.

"MMFFPPPFFFFTTH!!!!!" Jerjerrod screamed as loud as he could until the attempt was muted as the cloth was shoved deeper in his mouth. Frantically, he tried to push it out and his already wide eyes widened more as Vader took out the small object he had picked up earlier. He unstrapped a piece of tape and the hapless Moff could do nothing but sorrowfully watch and groan as a cold adhesive was stuck across his mouth and around his face.

"Now, Jerjerrod, let's see if you can do a more effective job running the Death Star here, than up there," Vader said rather nonchalantly as he picked up Jerjerod's legs. Luke held his shoulders and they took him over to the other end of the cell and dropped him on the metal bunker.

"Now, said Luke, as they watched the poor Moff squirm helplessly, "Wasn't that funner than killing him?" he asked his father pointedly.

"Indeed," _Why choke them when you can do this?_ He thought giddily

'_I haven't this much fun in years,' _he heard Luke's silent chuckle in his mind in answer.

"We'll have to do this more often,"

"'We'?" asked Luke raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"I must say, you rebels are very creative," Jerjerrod's head shot up at this.

_Had he heard? He couldn't have. Nah…then again, Ohhhh, you, you Sith!!_

"What?" Luke feigned interest, enjoying the effect the conversation was having on the helpless Moff. "Oh sure, we do this all the time. You should have seen the last one. He started screaming the minute he saw the tape. We didn't even touch him," he gave a short chuckle then followed his father towards the cell door,"

"In any case, you're a great inspiration," Vader said watching the Moff carefully.

"Thanks Dad," came the nonchalant reply.

If it were possible, Jejerrod's eyes widened even more. He stared at Skywalker, who promptly walked out the door, trying to hold back infectious laughter. Vader turned to him.

"I shall give the Emperor your sentiments," he said, trying furiously not to break out laughing. He then followed a furiously blushing Luke out the door and it hissed shut.

The two stormtroopers standing guard had been listening to the screams and pleas that had reached them through the door.

"Poor kid," said one of them. After a bit the screaming had stopped and then a very too-casual–looking Skywalker walked out followed by a casual-looking Vader. The troopers stared at the two receding figures.

Then they stared at each other.

"Ahhh, wait. Was that Skywalker?"

"He didn't even look hurt,"

There was a loud thud.

They stared at each other again and then both of them whipped around and stood on tiptoes trying to look through the vent on top of the cell door. They saw a dirty Moff Jerjerrod squirming and whimpering, tied up in Jumping cable, with cloth and tape over his mouth. The tow troopers stared at each other then down the empty corridor.

"I don't see the prisoner do you?" one asked, picking up his gun.

The other trooper stared at him as if he had lost it. They looked through the vent.

"Nope,"

The other trooper picked up his gun.

"Well, shifts over," said one. They walked side by side down the corridor and into the turbolift.

"I wonder where the Moff went."

"Beats me,"

A rambunctious chuckle was all that was left as the turbolift doors closed.

**Yeah, I know. It was my first Fic. Please Review. Normally I don't do humor but sometimes I get those spur-of-the-moment one-shots. You know. **


End file.
